Assassin (Fate/Zero)
Summary Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-B, up to 7-C via power-scaling Name: Assassin, Hassan-i-Sabbah Origin: Fate/Zero Gender: Varies based on incarnation, originally Male Age: Unknown Classification: Heroic Spirit, Servant Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Invisibility, Can divide his spirit into many other bodies, Can turn into spirit form, Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant and Assassin Attack Potency: At least Wall level (When divided among their eighty bodies, each Assassin has the bare minimum combat parameters), up to Town level via power-scaling (Assassin's base Strength paramter is C Rank, putting him in the same strength range as the Fake Assassin from the Fifth Holy Grail War. Speed: Hypersonic with High Hypersonic reactions (can keep up with most other Servants) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: At least Class KJ, up to Class TJ via power-scaling Durability: At least Wall level, up to Large Building level (is fodder to most other Servants, but can briefly survive attacks from Rider and attacks from Gilgamesh); immune to conventional weapons Stamina: Tireless for as long as they have sufficient prana Range: Human melee range normally, several dozen meters with throwing dirks Standard Equipment: Throwing dirks, skull mask Intelligence: As one of the nineteen Hassan-i-Sabbah, Assassin is extremely skilled in all fields expected of an assassin such as stealth, disguise, silent-killing, and reconnaissance. In addition to these skills, Assassin managed to acquire many more skills by compartmentalizing his mind into separate personalities, allowing him to access these skills at any time by switching between personalities and granting him the ability to convincingly disguise himself as practically anyone, a young and old men, women, and even children, which manifests as Zabaniya: Delusional Illusion. In addition, his skills in hand-to-hand combat far outstrip any normal human. However, they still pale in comparison to the combat ability of the other Servant classes, and will quickly be overwhelmed should they directly face one of them. In addition, his skills are divided amongst his personalities, requiring them to regroup to best utilize their knowledge. Weaknesses: They are virtually powerlessly individually against other Servants due to their weak fighting strength, their abilities and parameters are divided amongst them, growing weaker as more Assassins are created, They are each an individual rather than a hive mind, so they have to return to a single place to share information Notable Attacks/Techniques: Zabaniya: Delusional Illusion: ( 妄想幻像ザバーニーヤ , Mōsō Genzō Zabānīya) is the ability used by the "The Hundred-Faced Hassan", who was the Assassin summoned during the fourth Holy Grail War. It is an anti-unit Noble Phantasm that targets Assassin himself rather than an opponent. Assassin is a single entity, but he possesses a compartmentalized soul and multiple personalities that allow him to divide his spiritual potential to materialize up to eighty different Servants. Though limited by his physical body during life, his thousand souls are now free of such limitations as a spiritual entity, and as each segment can materialize as an individual, they can all be materialized simultaneously in different shapes. Each one is its own separate entity, and the only shared characteristics are their skull masks and black cloaks. Their body sizes can be giant, slim, short as children, and some can even be women. They each have their own will, personality, strengths, and weaknesses, and although they are against unnecessary sacrifice, losing one without a specific strength doesn't directly affect the whole of the others more than losing a finger. There are those who are impatient glory-hounds who ignore orders like fools, and individuals who are terrible at ambushes despite being assassins. It is possible to produce egos that are not aware of themselves, such as the Child Assassin. Despite any drawbacks, if one can comprehend their characteristics and apply their skills in the right situations, Assassin can be a very dangerous Servant. This ability allows for Kirei Kotomine and Tokiomi Tohsaka to make the other Masters in the war believe that Assassin was decisively killed by sacrificing one of the bodies. They can be split up for reconnaissance, but they have to directly speak to each other to communicate information and decide on orders. If the Master has the ability to see through his Servant's eyes, he is limited to a single Assassin at any one time. If they are separated on numerous different assignments, it can take up to ten minutes to summon them all together in one spot. Due to the potential of the spirit being that of only one person, the abilities of the Assassins produced by the division is extremely low, reaching the lowest point of the capabilities of Servants. As his statistics are divided among the bodies, it means that they are unable to match any Heroic Spirits in direct combat, nor does it allow him to equal a small army. Though not suitable for combat, their abilities are unparalleled in terms of spying and gathering recon. Their high numbers do allow for a final resort strategy to kill an opponent's Master by sacrificing the greater whole in order to overwhelm the opponent with pure numbers. During life, he was the only Hassan without the need to modify his body in any way. Though his strength was typical, he had a special ability, taking advantage of his affliction of Multiple Personality Disorder, allowing him to change his body freely with his mind to disguise himself as a man, woman, child, or an elder to act as an assassin without a true identity. He was able to change his personality solely based on the situation, allowing him to confuse opponents, weave webs of defense, and kill them with unexpected and unpredictable methods all while hiding his true identity completely. He had a repertoire of abilities allowing him to act as a master assassin capable of doing anything by switching abilities depending on the requirements of his assignments. He had impressive skills in planning and tactics, knowledge of all languages of other countries, the ability to identify poisons and set traps, and on occasions displayed the capability to utilize strange strength and agility to use illusionary, long forgotten fighting styles. Class Skills * Presence Concealment: (気配遮断, Kehai Shadan?, localized as "Obfuscation") The ability to hide one's presence as a Servant. Assassin's A+ rank proficiency in this skill renders him virtually impossible to detect unless he decides to attack, upon which this skill's effect sharply drops. Personal Skills * Expert of Many Specializations: (専科百般, Senka Hyappan) Is a skill that rates how strongly one has mastered many different specializations over time. In Assassin's case, his A+ proficiency allows him to utilize tactics, academia, espionage, assassination, swindling, rhetoric and a total of 32 other skills with proficiency of Rank B or above. Assassin achieves this by arbitrary changing between his multiple personalities. * Librarian of Stored Knowledge: (蔵知の司書, Zōchi no Shisho) is an ability that makes it possible for a clear recall of knowledge from memory with a successful Luck check, even if the information perceived in the past was not consciously acknowledged at the time. Assassin achieved this by distributing his memory processing among his many different personalities. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Nasuverse Category:Fate/Zero Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Assassins Category:Tier 8 Category:Thrown Weapon Users Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Kids Category:Teenagers Category:Spiritual Beings Category:Summons Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7